The Lost Queen of D
by TurboDragonQueen
Summary: 4 yrs after the war ended. Kiana Dorea Rose Potter learns that her life has been a lie. With the help of the goblins, Kiana flees with her children to the world of Oceana, where she once made the promise on becoming the Queen of Pirates. Can Kiana fullfill that promise as well as care for her children. She might as well have a bigger family while she's at it. Not to mention mayhem.
1. Chapter 1

I need help choosing a better name for this story. Kiana's crew is gonna be like the Whitebeard's crew. I'm already planning on adding Alvida and Buggy's crew to Kiana's. I also need a ship name. Any ideas?

 **CH 1**

 **Location: Gringrotts, Diagon Ally, England, Earth**

"Griphook, I would like to have an inheritance test done. I also want to remove Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billus Weasley from gaining any access to any vaults under my control." Kiana said, sitting in front of the goblin. Her children were being watched by Fred, George, Luna, Neville and Dudley.

Griphook nodded, bringing out two heavy, blank pieces of parchment. "I'll need three drops of blood on the parchment, Lady Potter."

The 21-year-old savior of the Wizarding World took the small knife that was handed to her and let the drops fall onto the parchment. The parchment glowed.

"It will take a few minutes for the test to be completed. I just need you to sign this, saying that you ordered Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to be locked out from your vaults and to be removed from your will. I must warn you, it is a blood quill." Griphook warned, bringing out another parchment that had her orders written on it already. Griphook's name was already there, all that was needed was her name. She took the offered quill and signed it with a flourish, ignoring the slight sting when her name cut itself into the back of her hand. Griphook took the contract back and called for another goblin to take the parchment and said that everything would be done within the hour.

The parchment stopped glowing.

"Ah! It looks like the Inheritance test is done, Lady Potter."

Griphook couldn't help but be curious to see what the Lady of the Ancient house of Potter had inherited, but reigned it in and watched as Lady Potter read over the list.

 **Name:**

By Birth - Kiana Dorea Rose Potter

By adoption – Kiana D Monkey

 **Parents**

By Birth – Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Mother, deceased) and James Hadrian Potter (Father, Deceased)

By adoption – Rose D Gol (Mother, Deceased) and Dragon D Monkey (Father, alive)

 **Birth Place**

Of natural birth – Earth, England, Godrics Hollow

By adoption – Oceana, Dawn Island, East Blue

 **Other Family**

By Birth-

Petunia Dursley (Aunt) – Privet drive, England, Earth

Dudley Dursley (Cousin) – Potter Manor, England, Earth

Vernon Dursley (Uncle) – Privet Drive, England, Earth

Sirius Orion Black (Godfather) – Alive, Oceana, Location: Unknown

Luna Lovegood (adopted sister) – Potter Manor, England, Earth

Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin (Godson) – Potter Manor, England, Earth

Jacqueline 'Jackie' Nymphadora Tonks (Goddaughter) - Potter Manor, England, Earth

James Sirius Potter (Son) – Potter Manor, England, Earth

Severus Snape Potter (Son) – Potter Manor, England, Earth

Lily Luna Potter (Daughter) – Potter Manor, England, Earth

By Adoption-

Garp D Monkey (Grandfather) – Unknown

Roger D Gol (Uncle) – Deceased

Rogue D Portgas (Aunt) – Deceased

Makino D Monkey (Aunt) – Dawn Island, East Blue, Oceana

Shanks (Uncle) – Oceana, Red Force, Location: Unknown

Buggy (Uncle) – Oceana, Location: Unknown

Ace D Portgas (adopted brother) – Oceana, location: Unknown

Sabo Outlook (adopted Brother) – Oceana, location: Unknown

Rayleigh Silvers (Godfather) – Sabaody Island, Paradise, Oceana

Kuma Bartholomew (Godfather) – Unknown

 **Heiress:**

Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Black through Paternal ancestry

Heiress to the Ancient and Noble house of Emrys through magic

Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Gaunt through right of conquest

Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Gryffindor through Paternal ancestry

Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff through maternal ancestry

Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Peverell through Paternal ancestry

Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Potter through paternal ancestry

Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw through Maternal ancestry

Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of Slytherin through right of conquest

Heiress to the Ancient and Royal house of LeFay through maternal ancestry

Heiress to the Ancient and Royal House of Pendragon through Maternal Ancestry

Heiress to the Ancient and Noble house of Flamel through paternal ancestry

Heiress to the house of Quirrell through Right of Conquest

Heiress to the noble house of Lockhart through Right of Conquest

Heiress to the Ancient and noble house of D. through adoption.

 **Vaults**

Vault 0: Emrys Family Vault: 600,000,000,000 Galleons

Vault 1: LeFay Family Vault: 500,000,000,000 Galleons

Vault 15: LeFay Family Heirloom Vault

Vault 16: Morgana's Personal Vault: 700,000,000 Galleons, Morgana's Staff

Vault 17: Pendragon Family Vault and Heirlooms

Vault 18: Emrys Heirloom Vault

Vault 19: Merlin's Personal Vault: Books and magical artifacts, Merlin's Staff

Vault 2: Gryffindor Family Vault: 750,000,000 Galleons

Vault 20: Merlin's Private Vault: 800,000,000 Galleons

Vault 240: Godric Gryffindor Heirloom Vault

Vault 241: Godric Gryffindor Private Vault: 300,000,000 Galleons

Vault 255: Black Family Vault: 300,000,000 Galleons

Vault 256: Black family Heirlooms

Vault 21: D. Family Vault: Books, Devil Fruits, Ship.

Vault 260: Potter Private Vault: 700,000,000 Galleons

Vault 261: Potter Heirloom Vault

Vault 3: Ravenclaw Family Vault: 750,000,000 Galleons

Vault 345: Lockhart Family Vault and Heirlooms: 300,000 Galleons

Vault 359: Peverell Heirloom Vault

Vault 360: Peverell Private Vault: 200,000,000 Galleons

Vault 373: Ravenclaw Family Heirloom Vault

Vault 374: Rowena's Personal Vault: 240,000,000 Galleons, Personal Library

Vault 378: Hufflepuff Family Heirloom Vault

Vault 379: Helga's Personal Vault: 230,000,000 Galleons

Vault 381: Slytherin Family Heirloom Vault

Vault 382: Salazar's Personal Vault: 300,000,000 Galleons, Potion Collection

Vault 21: Flamel Family Vault and Heirlooms: 800,000,000,000 Galleons, alchemy library

Vault 390: Gaunt Family Vault: 300,000,000 Galleons

Vault 391: Gaunt Family Heirloom Vault

Vault 4: Hufflepuff Family Vault: 750,000,000 Galleons

Vault 445: Quirrell Family Vault: 300,000 Galleons

Vault 5: Slytherin Family Vault: 750,000,000 Galleons

Vault 527: Antioch's Vault: 79,674,973 Galleons

Vault 528: Cadmus' Vault: 36,675,623 Galleons

Vault 529: Ignotus' Vault: 68,740,546 Galleons

Vault 6: Pendragon Family Vault: 400,000,000,000 Galleons

Vault 8: Pendragon Family Heirloom Vault

Vault 7: Peverell Family Vault: 300,000,000,000 Galleons

 **Properties:**

Griffons Den

Gryffindor Castle

Gryffindor Manor

Quirrell Manor

Peverell Castle

Cadmus Manor

Ignotus Manor

Antioch Manor

Godric's Hollow

Lockhart Manor

Ravenclaw Castle

Ravenclaw Manor

Hufflepuff Castle

Hufflepuff Manor

Slytherin Castle

Slytherin Manor

Emrys Manor

LeFay Manor

Hogwarts

Kiana's eyes widened in shock. She had no idea that she was the Heiress of 15 houses. She had known that she was the Heiress to the Potter, Black and Peverell House. But the other houses… Then she blinked in confusion as she read the family portion. What did it mean 'by adoption'!? She hadn't been aware of her being adopted, though here on the parchment clearly stated that she had been adopted by this Dragon D Monkey and Rose D Gol.

She had brothers!? As well as another aunt, two uncles, a grandfather and two godfathers who currently alive!

Then her eyes widened. Sirius was alive!?

While one part of her was happy that she had other family besides the Dursleys and that Sirius was alive, another part of her was wondering why she didn't remember them.

Then her eyes trailed down to the next part on the parchment.

 **Magic:**

 **Magical Core:** 75% blocked, 25% on (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Wandless Magic** : 75% Block (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible) (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Memory Charm:** Placed on by Albus Dumbledore at age 8.

 **Eidetic/Photographic Memory:** Blocked.

 **Beast Speech:** 90% blocked

 **Dark Magic:** 100% blocked (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible)

 **Light Magic:** 75% Blocked (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible)

 **Natural Animagus:** Multi Animagus, Doe (Blocked – Doe only)

 **Natural Occlumency:** 100% blocked (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible) (placed by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Natural Legitimacy:** 100% blocked (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible) (placed by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Natural Healing Magic:** 100% blocked (Block is currently in danger of breaking, remove as soon as possible) (placed by Albus Dumbledore)

 **Powers received through adoption** : 100% blocked

 **Potion and Spells:**

From Birth till present-

-Protection spell, via Lily Potter and James Potter – birth

-Forced tracking and untraceable spell, via Albus Dumbledore – six months old, broken

-Forced magical binding, via Albus Dumbledore – six months old, broken

-Killing curse, Via Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort) – 15 months old

-adoption, Via Dragon D Monkey and Rose D Gol – 15 months old

-Obliviate spell, via Albus Dumbledore – 8 years old

-Power Blocking potion, via Albus Dumbledore – 8 years old

-Magical core block, via Albus Dumbledore – 8 years old

-Loyalty potion geared towards Albus Dumbledore, via Albus Dumbledore – 11 years old

-Trust Potion geared towards Albus Dumbledore, 11 years old

-Mistrust potion geared towards Slytherin, via Albus Dumbledore – 11 years old

-Impulse Curse, via Albus Dumbledore – 11 years old, broken

-Loyalty potion geared to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Via Molly Weasley – 12 years old, broken

-love potion geared towards Ronald Weasley, Via Molly Weasley.

-Mild pain relieve potion, Via Fred and George Weasley – 12 years old

-Nurturance potion, via Fred and George Weasley – 12 years old

-Bone Strengthening potion, via Fred and George – 12 years old

-Obliviate spell, via Albus Dumbledore – 12 years old

On and on it continued, listing every spell and potion, before Kiana had to force herself to stop.

Placing the parchment back so she didn't destroy, she leaned back in the chair she was in and took several deep calming breaths. She felt like she had been kicked in the gut repeatedly and that she was going to be seriously sick at the same time. It took everything she had to not lose her temper, losing control of her temper and magic in goblin territory was not a good thing to do; it wouldn't matter if they liked her or not.

She had gone through a lot of shite in the last 13 years, but this took the cake. It wasn't every day you found that everything you believed, your entire life was a complete lie. In fact, the only things she could say that she had a choice in was the adoption of her godson and the births of her children. She would've included her life from 15 months until 8 years of age, _if_ she could even remember that part in her life.

She looked towards Griphook and saw that the goblin was just as shocked and angry as she was. Then Griphook was up and running out the door, calling other goblins. All Kiana could hear was, "Call him… powerful… King Ragnok… hurry!"

Then Griphook returned.

"My Lady, please follow me. We will show you King Ragnok to help you." Griphook grabbed the parchment and motioned for Kiana to follow him.

A few number of hallways later, she and Griphook came to a giant elegant gold door that was being guarded by three huge goblins.

Griphook went to the door and spoke quickly to the goblins in Gobbledegook and they stepped aside, allowing Griphook and Kiana through the elegant door. The room was just as elegant as the door. To Kiana's awe, the room was bigger than the Dining Hall in Hogwarts, with dark red walls, black Cherrywood floors, two small comfy chairs in front of a big shiny black desk and behind the desk was a big long tall golden-gemmed chair. Sitting in the chair was a goblin wearing golden red armor and a gold jeweled crown.

Even from where she stood, Kiana could feel the power radiating off the goblin.

Kiana had no doubt that this was King Ragnok.

Griphook bowed deeply and proceeded to converse with the King, before handing the parchment over. King Ragnok quickly read through the parchment, before looking up at Kiana, who had yet to move from the door.

"Greetings Lady Potter." King Ragnok said motioning for her to sit.

Before she sat down, Kiana bowed deeply to the King and said politely, "Greetings King Ragnok. It is an honor to meet you. May your gold overflow and the head of your enemies roll."

King Ragnok smirked, it seems that what he had heard about Lady Potter was correct, before he grew serious. "Sir Griphook has told me what has transpired."

Ragnok snapped his fingers and 11 ring boxes appeared on his desk out of nowhere. "Put on these rings. Place them on the same finger the Potter, Black and Peverell rings are on; make sure you put them on in order. After you put on all of them, all your blocks, spells and potions will be removed."

Kiana did as told and put the rings on one by one, where they merged with the other ring she had. She felt weird each time she put on a ring. She felt stronger, healthier and lighter, as if having several weights being lifted from her shoulders.

She was also developing a headache that was slowly building, until she slipped on the final ring, where it exploded. It was only her stubborn nature and will power that prevented her from crying out in pain and remaining in her spot. The only sign of discomfort she showed was her eyes closed and her clenched jaw.

King Ragnok had to admit that he was impressed. Not many witches and wizards would've be able to stay conscious after the removal of that many blocks, spells and potions. Though normal witches and wizards only had one or two blocks and a few potions. Lady Potter had countless blocks, spells and potions placed on her, and coupled with the memory charm that was placed on her. The number of blocks placed on her was enough to _kill_ a normal person.

Suddenly, both he and Griphook paled when Lady Potter's magic exploded outwards. It was only thanks to the various runes and wards around his office that prevented everything from destroyed. It was rare for a goblin to feel fear, but the amount of magic power Lady Potter radiated was enough to send even the most hardened and strongest goblin running. And her power was only getting stronger!

Before Ragnok could call for magical suppression goblins, Lady Potter's magic withdrew towards her until it condensed itself in a solid magic bubble that swirled in colors ranging from royal purple, gold, red, green, white and many others.

Kiana was completely unaware of what was happening. She was too caught up in watching as the memories that she had gained from 15 months to 8 years of age and had been forced to forget, flashed before her eyes one by one.

 _She remembered when she had been transported onto a strange ship, thanks to a spell her mother did before her demise, where she was found by a pretty lady with brown eyes and a stern looking man with black eyes and a tattoo._

 _She remembered being adopted by them a few days afterwards and her adopted name being Monkey D Kiana. She remembered when her adopted mother being killed during a battle she had with a bunch of strong looking men all wearing white uniforms._

 _She remembered one of the men looking like he was made from molten rock and with a cold cruel look in his eyes._

 _She remembered being found by her adopted father a few hours later, before being given to her crazy grandfather, after which she met her aunt Makino who helped raise her when her grandfather was away._

 _She remembered all the crazy, suicidal training sessions her grandfather had put her through in hopes of making her the perfect marine._

 _She remembered meeting Shanks and his crew. She remembered being saved by Shanks from the eel sea king at the cost of his arm._

 _She remembered the promise she made about becoming the Pirate Queen and attaining One Piece._

 _She remembered Shanks giving her his treasured straw hat that used to belong to her uncle, the previous and first Pirate King._

 _She remembered meeting Dadan, the other bandits._

 _She remembered meeting Ace and Sabo, both of whom became her big brothers after they shared sake._

 _She remembered learning about Ace's father and beating the crap out of him when he stated that he didn't deserve to live and that his parents were her aunt and uncle._

 _She remembered the incident with Blue Jam that nearly cost them Sabo._

 _She remembered being taken from her brothers by Dumbledore who had grabbed her right in front of them._

Just when she thought that she could take no more memories, they stopped. Kiana sighed in relief as she opened her eyes to see Ragnok and Griphook staring at her in shock.

That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that she was in a rather large infirmary, lying in a comfortable bed. The second thing she noticed was that she could see perfectly, without glasses or contacts. She smiled at the thought of no more glasses. The next thing she noticed or rather felt was that her body felt… odd.

She felt stronger. Inhumanely stronger. Magically, physically and mentally.

 _Guess that comes with the fact that I'm not only a Emrys and LeFay, but I'm a D. as well._ She thought as got out of the bed.

Noticing a full-length mirror, she walked towards it.

Her jaw dropped in shock.

There looking back at her was a woman standing at 5'6 with long butt-length silky black hair that held a few red streaks in it, bright clear emerald green eyes, and a slim hourglass, slightly tanned body. She had a barely noticeable lightning bolt-shaped scar and another scar under her left eye. She was also wearing a white blouse and plain dark blue jeans. Kiana had never been what boys considered drop dead gorgeous, but now she was.

 _Ace and Sabo'll have a heart attack._ Kiana thought.

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she thought of her brothers who more than likely believed she was dead. She cursed Dumbledore, slightly disappointed that the manipulating old coot was dead.

She looked at her reflection. Her eyes burned bright green in determination.

 _Don't worry Ace, Sabo… I'll be home soon and I'm bringing the whole family._

The sound of footsteps drew her attention to the infirmary door.

"Ah, good your up." Ragnok spoke as he walked into the room, shooting a grin that sent shivers up her spine.

"How long was I out for?"

"Only for 5 hours, Lady Potter. It is 2 pm."

Kiana looked a little surprised, she figured she'd be out longer. "Please just call me Kiana, King Ragnok."

"If that's the case, then call me Ragnok." Ragnok said. "Now, Kiana would like to go over your finances right now or at a later time."

"I would like to go down to look at the contents in my vaults first, before I make any decisions." She paused. "You wouldn't happen to have any information on getting to Oceana, would you?"

"We have a few books, I will have them brought out when you return from checking your vaults."

Kiana nodded and made her way down to her vaults with Griphook. It took nearly an hour for her to visit all the vaults, saving the D. vault for last.

She was surprised when she entered the D. vault.

The vault itself was huge. It was filled with shelves of books and many small chests that were filled with Devil Fruits. But it was the ship in the back that got her attention.

The ship was clearly under a shrink charm, but even with that Kiana could tell that the ship would be very formidable on the seas of Oceana. The ship had five rigs and, from what she could tell, five, maybe six, lower decks. She could only imagine what it looked like on the inside. The ship was painted mainly red and gold.

Kiana took one look at the figurehead and immediately knew what to call the ship.

 _The Dawn's Phoenix._

She placed the shrunken ship, books and chests into the charmed bag she had brought, leaving nothing behind when she left. She would look at them more thoroughly later.

After that, she returned to Ragnok's office where he gave her a book called _'The Art of Home's Return'._

The book described the Art of Home's Return or the home portal ritual, as a rare and relatively unused ritual that would transport a witch or wizard to the one place they truly called home, it didn't matter if it was another state or another world. For the ritual to work, a great amount of magical energy was needed, either from the witch or wizard themselves or from a place where magic energy is constant. The book had the instructions on how to do the ritual and warned that transporting more than one person needed more magic.

When she read the last part, Kiana was happy that she had her magic unblocked. She had more than enough magic to help transport her children and anyone else who wanted to come.

"Thank you for your help, Ragnok. Please take the cost of my visit and the book from the Gaunt vault. I will be coming by tomorrow to discuss what I plan on doing with the rest of the vaults." Kiana said. "May your gold over flow and the heads of your enemies roll."

With that she was gone.

 **Line Break**

"I'm home!" Kiana called as she walked through the front door of her home, the Potter Manor, a few hours after she had left Gringrotts. She had moved her family, consisting of her little sister, Luna, her cousin, Dudley, and her five children, Teddy, Jackie, James, Severus and Lily, out of Godrics Hollow after she had caught Ron having sex with Hermione in their bed. With the help of the house elves, everything that been in Godrics Hollow had been moved to the Manor. If there was one thing she knew for certain about Ronald Weasley, was that when he found that she removed him from her will and had voided their marriage, he'd come looking for blood. Potter Manor was under the strongest wards both old and new. She had even done the Fillius Charm with her as the Secret Keeper.

"MUMMY!" Screamed four voices and Kiana braced herself as she was tackled to the ground by her kids.

"Mercy, mercy." She finally called out, and they crawled off her, giggling all the while. Kiana sat up and gave her kids a mock-glare. "So, what trouble did you four terrors get up to while I was gone?" She enquired.

"Lots Momma." Severus said, grinning at her.

"Lots huh." Kiana said with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do and why are you all red?"

"We pranked Uncle Fred and Uncle George." Teddy said, proudly.

"Really?" Kiana grinned widely, trying not to laugh at the thought of Fred and George being pranked by her kids. "I take it you had help from Aunt Luna, Dobby and Winky?"

"Yup!' Jackie said, looking just as proud as her siblings.

"What'd you do?" Kiana asked getting to feet and allowing herself to be pulled to the sitting room where she discovered Fred and George tied together with lots and lots of duct tape, and hanging upside down from the ceiling, covered in red glitter.

Kiana lost the battle and had to lean against the wall as she roared in laughter. Fred and George both glared at her, but she could see the amusement in their eyes.

"I see." Kiana said when she managed to stop laughing. She silently vanished the duct tape her kids had placed their mouths so they could speak as well. "I take it your Uncles pranked Aunt Luna, and she enlisted your help as well as Dobby and Winky's help?"

If there was one thing she knew about her little sister was that if you pranked her, she would get you back tenfold.

"Yup." Came their response.

"I see." She said as she Vanished the glitter, duct tape and placed them both upright. "Do I want to know what you did to Luna?"

"Nothing major…" Fred started.

"Just dyed her…" George continued.

"Hair blue." They finished together.

"Ah. And how did it feel to be pranked by not only your sister, but by your rival and students?"

Her answer was a mock-glare.

Kiana chuckled, before asking. "Where is Neville, Luna, Lily and Dudley? And why are they painted red?"

"Your little pranking wonders,"

"Went into your study with cans of red paint."

"And came out covered in it."

"Really." Kiana said with a raised eyebrow as she looked at her little Marauders. "And why would you do that?"

"We wanted to paint the walls bright green." Teddy said.

"Like your eyes. But there was only red." Finished Jackie.

"It's the same color as Grandma Lily's hair!" James said proudly.

"Really, and what did Grandma Lily and Grandpa James say to that?" She asked. Her parents' portraits were in the study.

All four kids suddenly looked nervous.

Suddenly, Neville, Dudley and Luna walked into the room with Luna holding Lily.

"Has anyone seen what the kids did to the study?" Dudley asked, having not noticed his cousin. "Everything is covered in red paint, including the portraits and-" He saw Kiana. "Oh, hi Kiana."

"Wotcher Dudley, Luna." Kiana said as she smiled when Lily caught sight of her. The one-year-old giggled happily and reached for her. "Now, what's this about the portraits in the study?" She asked as she lifted her daughter from Luna's arms. Lily giggled when she tickled her chin.

Lily giggled. "It's best if you see for yourself big sister."

"It is a very lovely shade of red." Neville said.

Kiana raised an eyebrow and made her way through the Manor, followed by her kids and the others, until she came to her study.

True to her kids and cousin's words, _everything_ was red. The walls, her desk, windows, curtains, even the ceiling. Same could be said for her parents' portraits which were on the far wall. Through the paint, she could catch the sound of her father laughing and her mother's exasperated voice.

Kiana just stared, before she sank to the ground with Lily in her arms and started to laugh.

"Do you like it, Mummy?" Severus asked.

Kiana looked around to see the four culprits staring at her nervously. Fred and George looked like they were trying not to laugh, as was Dudley. Luna just giggled.

"Yes, I like it." She said. "But next time, could you please allow your Aunt and Uncles to help. Now, how about we get this dry and return a few things to their previous color, as well as clean off the portraits.

Kiana stood and shifted Lily so that her wand arm was free. With a few silent wandless charms the desk, windows, ceiling, curtains and portraits were free of paint. She left the walls alone.

Now that the paint was gone, they could hear James and Lily clearly.

"Not more of them…" Lily groaned in exasperation. "It's bad enough having to deal with you corrupting the twins, but you had to do it with the grandkids as well…"

"Hey!" James defended. "The twins didn't need my help with their pranks and the kids asked me to help get them back. How was I to say no."

Lily groaned again, causing Kiana to laugh at her parents' antics.

"Hey, Prongslet!" James said happily when he saw her.

Kiana sighed. "Really dad? I'm 21 years old and a mother, would you please stop calling me that?"

"You'll always be my Prongslet." James said.

Kiana just shook her head and looked at her mother. "I would offer to move you to the library mum if you wanted a little peace of mind."

Lily just waved her off, ignoring James who sputtered. "It's fine dear. I wouldn't have married him if I thought I couldn't handle him."

"Hey!"

Kiana laughed, before she sighed and sat in her office chair.

"You okay, Mummy?" She heard Teddy ask.

She offered her godson a smile.

"I'm fine, cub. Just had a busy day visiting the bank." She said.

Fred, George, Luna, Neville, Dudley, Lily and James noticed the change in Kiana's attitude.

"What happened at the Bank?" Neville asked.

Kiana leaned back into her chair, looking grim. "A lot. Dobby! Kreatcher! Winky!"

Immediately, the three house elves appeared with a pop.

"Dobby could you bring us a few snacks and drinks for us and the kids? Kreatcher can you bring a few more chairs in? Winky, would you mind changing Lily for me?"

All three nodded.

Once that was completed, she told them to stay and proceeded to tell them what had happened while she was at the bank and what she had learned.

 **Line Break**

Kiana was quick to place a silencing charm on her friends and parents' portraits, as they exploded in righteous rage.

 _And they wonder where I get my temper…_ Kiana thought as she stared at her parents, both of whom were red in the face.

The others were just as bad.

Fred and George looked murderous, they had always been very protective of her since first year, she was their little sister, _no_ one messed with their sister and got away with it.

Luna and Neville's eyes were flashing dangerously. Before becoming her surrogate sister, Kiana had been Luna's first friend. Luna never had any friends while growing up after her mum had died, no one wanted to be near the Loony. Kiana had taken one look at her and immediately had taken her under her wing. Kiana had defended her from the bullies that she had to face from the Ravenclaws and from the other houses. After her father had died during the Second War, Kiana had taken her into Gringrotts and had added her to her family.

For Neville, Kiana had been his first friend. She had been the one to help his find the courage to stick up for himself back when they were in school. In a way, she was like his big sister (though he was older by a few minutes).

Dudley looked ready to sock someone in the face, presumably the traitors.

Good thing Dumbledore was dead, and judging from her friends, Ron, Molly and Hermione had better stay away if they wanted to keep their lives.

Kiana sighed and turned towards Dobby, Kreatcher and Winky. They were the only one besides her kids, who were now asleep, she didn't silence. Though looking at the three now, she wished she had.

Dobby, Kreatcher and Winky were shaking in rage, muttering darkly.

She winced slightly. It was never wise to tick off a house elf. Despite their appearance house elves were powerful magical creatures, not to mention very loyal and terribly fierce when they wanted to be, though they rarely ever showed their true magic power. Their dependence on being bonded to a magical family was one of their only few weaknesses. House elves needed to have themselves bonded to a Wizarding family, else they faded away. It was usually a death sentence for a house elf to be freed by their master or mistress, unless they found another family to bond with. Nearly half of the house elves under her employment, had been thrown out of the family they had been serving.

"Winky, would you please get the kids in bed and watch over them." Kiana said. "Kreatcher can you make a light dinner for my friends and I, I doubt we will be able to eat much. Dobby, I need you to inform the other elves what has happened and to start packing everything in the Manor. I will be going to the other properties that I own, later and informing the house elves there as well. I want _everything_ to be packed, I will look at everything afterwards. After you're done with that you and Kreatcher can help me with looking at _Dawn's Phoenix_."

Kreatcher and Dobby nodded, before vanishing with a pop. Kiana handed Lily to Winky, who vanished with the kids.

Once they were gone, Kiana pulled out a quill and two pieces of parchment. After writing down on the parchments, she placed them in a charmed envelope each, before walking over to Hedwig.

"Hey girl, I need you to deliver these to Kingsley and Minerva." Kiana said as she gave her familiar the letters.

Hedwig bobbed her head and after giving her an affectionate nip on the fingers, flew out of the window.

It was only after Hedwig had left did she remove the silencing charms.

"Now are you all finished?" She asked.

The twins were the first to answer. "We are so sorry, Kiana."

"We had no idea," Fred started.

"That our brother and mother," George continued.

"Did this."

Kiana shook her head and smiled at the two. "Don't blame yourselves."

"We want to,"

"Come with you,"

"To Oceana."

Kiana blinked.

"What about your joke shop?" Kiana asked. "And the rest of your family."

As far as she knew none of the other Weasleys knew what Molly and Ronald had done.

"We can always bring some laughter to Oceana." George said.

"Besides," Fred continued. "It's not every day you get a chance to become a pirate, right George?"

"Right Fred." George nodded. "Thinking about all the unsuspecting people we can prank."

The two looked thoughtful at each other before they grinned.

"Alright, get what you need to have done." She said, feeling slightly bad for the people of Oceana. "If you can think of anyone who would want to come make sure they are ready. I want to leave by the end of next week."

The twins nodded.

"I'm coming too." Luna said.

Kiana smiled at her sister and nodded. She hadn't planned on leaving her little sister behind.

"I'm coming as well." Neville said.

Kiana looked at him. "There's really nothing else for me here. Gran's gone and I don't trust the Ministry either. Besides, you were my first friend coming to Hogwarts."

Kiana smiled and nodded.

"I want to come as well."

Kiana looked over at her cousin. "Any particular reason why Dudley?"

"I guess I want a new start." He said after a pause. "I know I wasn't nice to you at all back when we were kids and you still saved me." He shuddered, thinking about what had happened when they were 15. "There's really nothing here for me either. I don't talk to my parents anymore, everyone else back there are waiting to see if me changing is a joke. I want to start someplace new and have a fresh start."

Kiana studied her cousin for a moment, before she smiled softly. "I'd be more than happy to have you come with us."

Dudley smiled gratefully, before he yawned. He was echoed by Luna, Neville and the Twins.

Kiana chuckled. "You guys get some rest, we can talk more tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and left the study, leaving Kiana with her parents.

"Aren't you going to bed to?" Lily asked.

Kiana shook her head. "I don't think I be able to sleep if I tried."

It was true. With the blocks, potions and spells gone all the magic that had been held back was now overflowing through her body. That was coupled with the natural strength and other abilities she had inherited when she had been adopted by Dragon and Lucy.

She had no problem controlling her magic, strength and other abilities (though she did not know all the abilities she had received). But the extra magic and strength was making her more energetic, like Dudley used to be when he drank a lot of sugary drinks or when she drank too much Pepper-Up potion that one time.

She didn't think she'd be able to sleep until after she did the ritual.

After nodded to her parents, Kiana left the study.

She had a lot of work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks were very busy.

When she wasn't spending time with her family, Kiana was running around getting everything ready.

It had taken her a week and a half to go to every property she owned. With the house elves help, she was able to get everything sorted and packed away on the _Dawn's Phoenix_. When she was done, she sold the properties to Gringrotts.

She had gone back to Gringrotts with a multi-compartment trunk that had 26 compartments. After giving a fourth of her money from each vault to the goblins, she had put the rest into a compartment each. She had the multi-compartment made so that each house she was heiress to had two compartments each. One compartment was divided into 2 rooms: one held the money (she had the goblins charm the money to change into whatever was used in Ocean), the other held the multiple jewels. The other compartment was divided into multiple rooms that held all the heirlooms, weapons, clothes and jewelry, books, etc. She had thanked Ragnok for all his help. Ragnok wished her and her family luck.

She had decided to give the ownership of Hogwarts to Kingsley. The man had been shocked beyond belief when she had told him what had happened and that she wanted to hand the ownership to him. When he asked why, she said that he was the only one among the Ministry she trusted enough with the ownership. He accepted the ownership and wished her good luck.

She had gone to Hogwarts to get the basilisk corpse and shed skin. She quickly harvested the snake's corpse and had placed the parts into one of the potion storage room she had in a multi-compartment trunk. She had taken a fourth of the snake skin and had it tailored into multiple pieces of clothing, the rest of the skin went into a compartment for later use.

Minerva had been shocked to hear that Kiana was leaving with her family, that is until she heard the reason. Kiana wouldn't have been surprised if the people of Hogsmade had heard the raging woman, the _entire_ castle had shaken with the amount of magic power that had radiated off the angry Scottish woman.

Kiana didn't even know that Minerva had even known those words.

She had gone to the book stores in Diagon Alley and had purchased one of every book. She had also gone into the muggle world and had bought several muggle books as well. She went to each store in Diagon Alley and purchased one of everything, sometimes even purchasing multiple items that were the same.

The last store she had gone to was Olivander's as her holly wand had exploded the first time she tried to use it since the blocks had been removed. The wand crafter had taken one look at her and had given her a book on wand & staff crafting, before wishing her good luck in Oceana.

As she ran around, Kiana was waiting for either of the traitors to make their appearance, but they had yet to show. Kiana knew it would only be a matter of time before they showed.

And when they did she would be ready.

 **Line Break**

 **Day 12**

Kiana was standing on the deck of _The_ _Dawn's Phoenix_ when she was greeted by the Twins, who were accompanied by Ginny, Bill, Bill's 4-year-old daughter, Victoire, and Charlie.

"Hey, Kiana." Fred.

"We have a few,"

"People who would,"

"Like to come."

Kiana looked at the twins, before turning to the other Weasleys.

"I take it Fred and George told you?" She said calmly with a neutral expression.

Bill nodded. "They told us everything."

"Kiana," Charlie said, looking her in the eye. "We swear on our magic that none of us knew what Molly or Ronald had done to you, had we known we would've done something."

Kiana noted that Charlie called his mother and brother by their names.

As one the three raised their wands and said _Lumos_ , immediately all three wands lit up.

Kiana relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Now," She said after they had said _Nox_. "Why do you want to come?"

"You're my first friend at Hogwarts." Ginny said. "You didn't care that I had been sorted into Slytherin because of that diary. You, Neville, Luna, Fred and George were the only ones who saw me as me. You didn't leave me like they did. I see you as my big sister."

Kiana understood what Ginny was trying to say.

In her second year, Ginny's first year, thanks to a Horcrux, Ginny had been sorted into Slytherin. Ron had been disgusted when Ginny had been placed with the snakes. He from then on belittled her every time they ran into each other in the hall. Ginny had been absolutely miserable as she had to deal with both the bullying of her own house, a house she didn't even belong in, and from her own brother who was in the house she was supposed to be in. The only ones who had stayed by her side, were the twins, Neville, Luna and Kiana. When Ginny had been taken down to the Chamber, it was Kiana and the twins who saved her. When it was discovered that Ginny had been possessed by a dark item, thanks to a certain Malfoy, Ronald could've cared less. To make it even worse, Ronald had told Molly. The woman's reaction to the news was even worse than Ronald's had been and it was only thanks to Arthur that Ginny didn't get disowned. After the war had ended, Ginny had moved out of the Burrow to go stay with Bill.

Kiana gave Ginny warm smile, then she looked at the eldest two Weasleys.

"It hurts too much to stay here." Bill said as he held his daughter. "I want to have a new start where I can raise my daughter."

During the second war, Bill had married Fleur and had Victoire a couple months later before Kiana, Ron and Hermione had showed up after rescuing Neville, Luna, Dean Thomas and Olivander from Malfoy Manor. Unfortunately, Fleur had been killed during the final battle, leaving Bill to raise his daughter alone. Ginny had helped as much as she could after she moved in, but even she could not help heal her brother's pain.

"I'm not letting my family leave without me." Said Charlie. "Ginny, Bill, the Twins and I have change our last names to Prewitt. We have nothing in common with those bastards."

Kiana blinked. "I thought Molly had been disowned from the Prewitt line."

"She was." Bill said. "But Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian hadn't disowned her children."

 _Ah, that makes sense._ Kiana thought as she smiled. "I'd be happy to have you guys come."

The three relaxed and smiled warmly at her.

"Have the twins give you a tour of the ship." She said. "After that you can pick which rooms you want to stay in. Bill, I can have your room expanded to include a room for Victoire. I have my quarters expended to include rooms for my kids."

"Thank you, Kiana." Bill said.

"Don't worry about it, you guys are part of my family." Kiana said. "Fred, George mind giving them a tour?"

"We would love to," Fred started.

"Give a tour of the ship," George continued.

"To our new nakama." They finished together.

"What's nakama?" Charlie asked.

Kiana smiled. "Nakama means people who are considered closer than family. A pirate Captain I met when I was younger, told me that he considers his crew nakama. It was that Captain who got me wanting to become the Queen of Pirates."

Seeing their confused looks, she laughed.

"I'll explain later." She said and watched as the Twins escorted them below deck.

"Dobby?" She called and Dobby appeared with a pop. "How are we doing?"

"Wes doin good, Mistress Kiana." Dobby said energetically. "Wesa be ready by tomorrow."

"Thanks Dobby." Kiana said, then she frowned. "What happened to just calling me Kiana?"

Dobby just smiled innocently, before vanishing with a pop.

Kiana groaned and shook her head.

 _Maybe I can get the elves to call me Captain instead of Mistress._ She thought.

Then she looked towards the sea with longing.

 _Two more days and I'll be home._

 **Line Break**

 **Day 14**

Kiana sighed as she finished the ancient rune circle that was to be the portal into Oceana once she started the Ritual. The others were waiting a few yards away, waiting for her to finish. Everything had been placed on board _The_ _Dawn's Phoenix_ which was shrunk and placed into the moleskin bag Kiana had tied around her ankle.

When she had started to make the rune circle, Bill had offered to help, but Kiana declined as the ritual required her magic. Each individual rune had to be tied to her magic signature in order for the circle to work.

It had taken her nearly two hours to draw the runes with her magic and when she finished, the circle was big enough to include everyone who was coming.

She looked down at the circle and nodded with satisfaction.

"It's done!" Kiana called out.

"What do you need us to do?" Bill asked after they gathered near the circle waiting for her instructions.

"Everyone needs to stand inside the inner circle, I take the center."

Everyone did as instructed. Once everyone was ready and Kiana was in the center, she allowed her magic to flow into the runes, activating the circle.

Kiana pictured the place she wanted to take them and began to chant the spell. The circle hummed with magic as its runes turned white. Everyone in the circle had to close their eyes less they became blinded by the light, but other than that they were fine.

Ignoring the feeling of having her magic being heavily drained and the sweat falling down her face, Kiana closed her eyes and finished chanting the last of the spell.

As soon as the last word left her mouth the circle flared sharply. The last thing everyone saw before everything vanished was the surrounding forest, then darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiana will be viewed as the Mother of the crew, though Buggy will just call her niece.

I've decided to pair her up with Doflamingo (though I may need help when I'm doing that arc)

For the name of the crew, I'm going to just stick with the Straw Hats.

Here's a list of her animagi: Nemean Lioness, Royal Phoenix, Doe, Night Fury

Please Review and let me know

 **Charlie's POV**

Gradually, Charlie became aware of several things. First, whatever he was sleeping on was very warm and soft. Second, there was the scent of salt and the sound of rushing of water.

Groaning, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a bright blue sky.

 _Where am I?_ He wondered as he sat up.

Only to blink in confusion when he found himself on a beach.

"Where the Bloody Hell?" He said, before everything came rushing back.

 _The Ritual!_ He thought as he got to his feet, looking around him for the rest of his family. He relaxed slightly when he caught sight of Bill, his niece, little sister and twin brothers laying a few feet away from him. A little father down the beach he could see the forms of Neville, Kiana's cousin and Luna. Farther down he could see a village.

He knew enough from Kiana's stories, she had wanted to make sure that everyone knew what her old home looked like in case they got separated by the portal, to guess that it was Windmill Village. The village where she had met Red-Haired Shanks.

But there was no sign of Kiana or her kids.

He moved towards Bill, who was closer, only to stop as he took in his brother's appearance. His brother looked younger, like six years younger. Charlie looked at the others to see that they also looked years younger. Bill looked 24, Ginny looked 14 and the twins looked 17. He looked down at himself to see that his appearance had changed as well. His body looked like it had when he was 22-years-old.

The only one who looked the same was his niece.

He stared in shock for a moment, before shaking himself.

 _We can worry about being deaged later._ He thought as he knelt down to wake his elder brother. _We need to find Kiana and her kids._

"Bill wake up." Charlie said as he shook his shoulders.

Bill groaned and opened his eyes groggily to look at him. "Charlie? Where are we?" Bill asked before noticing his younger brother's appearance. "And why do you look like you're 22?"

"The Ritual worked Bill." Charlie said. "We're outside of Windmill Village. As for why we look younger, I have no idea. Come on and help me check on the others, Kiana and her kids are missing."

Bill was on his feet in an instant.

 **Line Break**

"What should we do?" Dudley asked once everyone was awake.

It had been a little bit of a shock when the others woke up to find themselves younger, though they shrugged the shock when they learned that Kiana and her kids were not with them.

They were currently standing in a circle, trying to figure out what to do.

"Kiana said that if we got separated," Neville said. "To go wait for her at Party's Bar."

So, everyone made their way across the beach until they reached Windmill Village. Thanks to the information Kiana gave them, it was easy for them to navigate the village until they came to stand outside the bar.

They stared at the warm-looking two story building where Kiana said she had lived with her Aunt until her grandfather had taken her to live in the forest for a minute before Luna walked into the bar followed by the others.

Inside was just as warm-looking as it was from the outside. It reminded the Hogwarts graduates of a cleaner Hogshead.

Standing behind the bar counter was a young woman with dark green hair that fell just below her shoulders and tucked underneath a bandana. They knew this was immediately.

Monkey D Makino.

Kiana's Aunt.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Bill asked as they moved towards the counter.

Makino looked up from the counter to see a young red-haired man in his early 20s holding a little blond-haired girl standing beside the counter. Behind him stood another young red-haired man who looked two years younger than he did and a group of teenagers.

"Oh, Good Morning." Makino said. "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if a young girl has been by here?" He asked. "She looks about 15 with black hair and green eyes. She'd be accompanied by five small children."

It was a safe bet that Kiana had been deaged like the rest of them.

Makino shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone with that description Mr-"

"Bill Prewitt, Ma'am." Bill said. "This is my daughter Victoire. My younger brothers, Charlie, Fred and George Prewitt. My little sister Ginny Prewitt. My friends Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Dudley Dursley."

Makino smiled. "Nice to meet you, my name is Makino."

"Nice to meet you." Bill said kindly. "Mind if we stay here to wait for our friend?"

"Not at all." Makino said. "Would you all like something to eat while you wait?"

Bill looked at the others and they nodded. "That would be nice, thank you."

Makino nodded and they sat down on the bar stools. "What would you like?"

 **Line Break**

Kiana couldn't help but smile as she and children walked through Windmill Village.

 _It's been so long…_ Kiana thought.

She and her children had woken up a few minutes ago a couple of yards into the forest. She had been a little startled to find herself six years younger, but chalked that up as either a side effect of the ritual or the time difference between worlds. Most likely the last one as her children were unaffected.

"Mommy? Where are we going?" James asked, watching as his mother wiped drool from his baby sister's mouth as they walked down the street, passing a man selling fish. Teddy, Jackie, Severus and Lily looked up at their mother as well, though Lily was too little to understand the meaning of most words. Teddy and Jackie were her oldest at seven, James was six, Severus was three, and Lily was one.

"Sweetie, I've told you. We're going to go visit mummy's Aunt and meet up with your Uncles and Aunts." Kiana said, smile never leaving her face.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Because, it's been a long time since I have seen my Aunt and since we're here we should go say hi."

"Why?" Teddy asked.

Before Kiana could respond, she heard a voice call out.

"Kiana?"

Kiana stopped and turned to see the old mayor, Wood Slap, starring at her in a daze. Kiana smiled. She had been wondering how long it would take for someone to recognize her. She wasn't surprised that it was the mayor who recognized her first.

Suddenly, the noise around them stopped. The villagers, upon hearing the Mayor say the name of the little girl who had brought joy in their lives, stopped what they doing to study the young woman with the children. The woman was an older version of the energetic little girl they knew so well. She looked about 15, with waist-length black hair that had some red streaks, bright emerald green eyes, a faint lightning bolt scar on her forehead, another scar was underneath her left eye. But the most telling was the large smile on her face.

"Momma," Jackie asked pointing to Wood Slap. "Who's that?"

Jaws dropped when they heard the little pink haired girl call her Momma.

"Kids, I'd like to you to meet Wood Slap," Kiana said. "He's the mayor of the village."

Wood Slap just gapped as he stared at them.

Kiana giggled and motioned for the mayor to follow, as she and her kids continued to make their way to Party's Bar.

Wood Slap broke out of his stupor and hobbled after them as quickly as he could. He was quickly followed the villagers.

Kiana smile grew when she and her kids reached the bar. From inside she could hear the voices of her friends and Aunt.

The mayor and villagers watched as Kiana and the children walked through the saloon doors. The doors swung shut behind them, creaking as they rocked back and forth on rusted bolts, gaining the attention of the people at the counter.

"I see you guys started eating without us." Kiana said as she looked at her nakama.

"You took too long, cousin." Dudley said.

"Kiana?"

Kiana looked to see Makino staring at her in shock.

"Kiana?" Makino repeated, stepping out from behind the bar.

Kiana handed Lily to Teddy, before looking back towards Makino.

"Hi, Auntie Makino." Kiana said, tears coming to her eyes. "Long time no see."

That was all the green-haired woman needed. She was across the bar and wrapping Kiana in a tight hug. Their tears fell as they held onto each other tightly, squeezing harder with each second. For Makino, it was to reassure that she wasn't seeing things. For Kiana, it was to confirm that she was really home.

From the bar stools, Dudley and the others watched the two with smiles. It was good to see Kiana smile like that.

Eventually, Makino pulled back, cupping Kiana's face and looked her over. Makino couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her lips.

"You've gotten so big… but I would recognize my niece anywhere." Makino breathed, her lips pressed together to form a watery smile. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I'm sorry, Auntie." Kiana said. "I wanted to come back, but the man who had taken me blocked my memories. I wasn't able to get them back until recently."

"I'm just happy that you're back. You're so old now, all I can remember is my niece who yelled and screamed over everything. You're so calm and mature now…" She looked Kiana up and down. "And beautiful. Who would've thought that my tomboy niece would become so beautiful?"

"You're still not getting me in a dress." Kiana said causing her aunt to laugh.

"Momma?" James asked. "Who's this?"

"M-Momma?" Makino choked out.

A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes as Kiana eyes as she stared at her stunned Aunt.

"Yes, Momma." Kiana said as she took Lily from Teddy and pushed her kids in front of her. "Aunt Makino, I'd like to introduce you to my children. Teddy, Jackie, James, Severus this is Aunt Makino. The little girl I'm holding is my youngest, Lily. You've already meet the rest of my family." She indicated the people still sitting at the bar. "Cubs, say hi to Aunt Makino."

"Hi, Aunt Makino." Teddy, Jackie, James and Severus greeted.

"Y-you're a mother?" Makino asked her niece in shock.

"Yup." Kiana said. "I'll explain later, okay?"

Makino looked at her niece for a moment, before nodding.

Suddenly, a cane whacked her on the back of the head and she turned to see that the mayor had broken free of the hoard of villagers outside and was standing behind her.

"You inconsiderate brat!" Wood Slap fumed, waving his cane around before hitting her again.

Kiana winced as she rubbed her head. "Missed you too, Mayor."

Wood Slap huffed before bringing the girl into a hug.

 **Line Break**

It had taken Kiana nearly an hour to give Makino, Wood Slap and the villagers a shorted version of what had happened after she had been taken, but when she finished they had all agreed to not tell Garp.

Kiana loved her grandfather, even if his training methods were extremely questionable, but she didn't want him finding out yet about her being back or that she had kids. He'd either hunt her down and kill her without waiting for her to explain, or he'd believe her and drag both her and her kids to become marines.

So instead, the town threw a party. Kiana smiled at how quickly her nakama had been accepted by the village. Bill and the others had been hesitant at first, but had allowed themselves to be pulled into the festive. The Twins had started a prank war with some of the villagers, nothing magical, as Kiana had forbade them from using any magic pranks until they were sailing out for the One Piece. Ginny and Luna were spending some quality time with some of the girls in the village, Kiana had refused to do so. Charlie and Dudley were hanging out with some of the villagers. Bill had opted to stay in the bar with Kiana to help watch the kids. Kiana was greatly reminded of the parties Shanks and his crew used to throw during their stay.

Speaking of Shanks…

"Aunt Makino?" Kiana asked as she fed Lily some mashed fruit Makino had given her, the rest of her kids were sitting beside her eating dinner. "Do you know where my hat is?"

Makino's eyes widened. "I almost forgot about that." She rushed upstairs and came back down with a familiar straw hat. "Ace and Sabo decided to leave it here in case you ever came back."

Kiana smiled as she gently took the hat and placed it on her head.

"Thank you, Aunt Makino." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "I was thinking that I'd never get this back." She was happy with the thought of being able to fulfill one of the promises she had made to Shanks. She had been worried that one of her brothers had taken the hat with them and had given it back to Shanks.

"Momma?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, Cub?" Kiana asked.

"Can we go back to the ship?" Her godson asked. "I'm sleepy."

He was chorused by Jackie, James and Severus.

Kiana smiled warmly. "Of course, Cubs."

She looked towards Makino. "Excuse me for a bit Auntie, I need to get my cubs to bed. I should turned in early as well, it's been a long day for me and my little ones."

Makino smiled and nodded. "Of course, we can talk more tomorrow."

Kiana smiled and bade everyone goodnight and settled both Lily and Severus on her hips and walked out of the bar with her kids. Bill was soon to follow with a sleeping Victoire in his arms.

Makino watched as her niece left. She still couldn't believe that Kiana was a mother, though it seemed to suit her, especially considering she was chronically 21. Yes, Kiana had told them of what happened to her, but it was still hard to picture the energetic and loud eight-year-old shouting about becoming the Queen of the Pirates as a mother of five. Makino wondered what her brother and Shanks would think about being a grandpa and granduncle already. She knew Kiana's brothers would be in for a shock and would more than likely never let Kiana out of their sight.

Then she frowned as she recalled the look in Kiana's eyes as she told them of her past. Her bright emerald eyes had gained a haunted look and that made Makino mad. Her niece never should've been through all that, but she had and nothing would ever change that. Makino had also noticed the way Kiana acted with the villagers, whether she meant to or not, she always had her back to the bar counter or a wall and kept her kids and family within her line of sight. An action that was instilled by war veterans and others would had experienced much, she had seen her brother act like that.

Makino couldn't wait to see how the pirating world would take to having a magic using Kiana and her family on the seas, when they set sail in two years. They'd take the Grand Line by storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiana slowly roused from her meditation trance. She had woken up at 4:30 in the morning and knowing that no one was a wake, decided to meditate. She wanted to find out what other animagi forms she had and was using the same method she used when she found her doe animagus.

So, far she had only managed to catch glimpses of three shadowy forms. One form was on four legs and was a mixture of red and gold. The second form had wings and was a mixture of purple and green. The last one had four legs and wings, but unlike the others this form was pure black. There were other shadowy forms but those three were the ones that stood out the most.

Kiana sighed and stood, getting ready for the day. Walking over to wardrobe she pulled out a simple white blouse, dark blue capris and flipflops. As she walked by her bed she grabbed her treasured straw hat, smiling at its familiar weight in her hands before placing it on her head.

A gurgle alerted her to Lily. Kiana smiled warmly as she walked over to her daughters crib. Lily smiled when she caught sight her mommy.

"Good morning my little cub." Kiana said as she tickled her daughter's belly earning a giggle. Then a stinky smell reached her nose. She scrunched up her nose, causing her little one to laugh.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Kiana asked she retrieved the things she needed, before gently lifting the tot out of the crib.

"My little fire-Lily, you stink. No more mashed fruits for you." Kiana said to the giggling baby. She was smiling at her youngest cub while doing this, making Lily squeal loudly in giddiness. When the baby was nice and clean and she had banished the dirty things, she leaned over and blew a raspberry on the bare tummy, making Lily scream and laugh. Then she tickled her ribs and wiggled her fingers over her tummy like she was going to tickle the baby again, making her daughter giggle with glee.

"There, nice and clean." Kiana said as she gently picked up Lily and set her on her hip. "Now how about you and I go wake up your big brothers and sister, then go visit Aunt Makino."

"Maino! Maino!" Lily chanted.

Kiana laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Thirty minutes later, Kiana was walking through the village with her children. She was carrying Lily with one arm and holding onto Severus's hand with the other. James was in front of her, while Jackie and Teddy were on either side of her.

As they walked towards the Party's Bar, they were greeted by many villagers as they passed.

"Good Morning Kiana." One villager said.

"Oh, my how cute!" One villagers wife said when she saw them.

Jackie was wearing a purple dress and black sandals, Lily was in a pink flower dress and white bunny slippers. Teddy was in a white anchor shirt, blue shorts and sandals. James was wearing a red shirt, black shorts and sandals. Severus was in a green shirt, tan shorts and sandals.

Jackie blushed shyly and hid behind her mother, while Lily hid her face in Kiana's neck. The boys pouted, they were _not_ cute.

Kiana chuckled at her cubs. "Good Morning, we're on our way to see Aunt Makino."

"Oh, well I won't keep you." Said the villager. "It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Kiana said as she and her children continued their way.

 **Line Break**

Makino looked up with a smile when Kiana and her kids entered the bar.

"Good Morning, Aunt Makino." Kiana said as she walked towards the bar.

"Good Morning, Kiana." Makino said. "Good Morning kids."

"Good Morning, Auntie Makino." Teddy, Jackie, James and Severus said politely.

"I hope you kids are hungry." Makino said. "I've have pancakes, bacon, eggs, fruit, milk and juice."

The children looked at their mother for permission. Kiana smiled warmly. "What are you waiting for, kiddos? Breakfast time."

No other words were needed before the kids descended on the food Makino had brought out. Kiana shook her head at James's manner as she helped Severus onto one of the bar stools, she sat down next to him with Lily still in her arms.

"They have your appetite." Makino said watching the children eat.

Kiana nodded as she cleaned Lily's hands drenched in the juices of raspberries.

"Teddy, James, Severus and Jackie" She chided gently. "Don't hog the pancakes and use your manners."

"Mummy," James and Jackie groaned from the middle, James had syrup dripping from his chin as did Jackie.

"Don't you 'Mummy' me, James Sirius D Potter, Jaqueline Nymphadora D Tonks!"

The two pouted, causing Makino to laugh.

"They're just like you when you were that age."

Kiana smiled as she shifted Lily to her right arm so she could wipe off the syrup from Severus's face with the other. "Well they _are_ mine, so I'm not surprised."

Suddenly the bar door opened and in walked Luna, Charlie, Bill with Victoire, the twins, Neville, Dudley and Ginny.

"Morning Minna." She said.

"Morning Kiana." Bill said as Victoire ran forward to hug her Aunt.

"Auntie Kiana!" Victoire said cheerfully.

"Hi there sweetie." Kiana smiled. "Are you hungry? Aunt Makino made breakfast."

Victoire looked at her father who nodded and hopped onto the stool next to Teddy.

"You six ate without us." Dudley said.

"You took too long Cousin." Kiana said grinning repeating her cousin's words.

Soon Dudley and the others were eating breakfast.

"Now Lily," Kiana said as Lily had grabbed the rim of the straw hat and tried to pull it off her mother's head. "This is mummy's hat, you can't take it."

Lily pouted until she caught sight of Makino, a large toothless smile appeared on her face.

"Maino! Maino!"

"Yes, Lily?" Makino asked.

Lily reached for the woman.

Kiana giggled. "Would you like to hold her?"

Makino nodded and Kiana transferred her to her Aunt.

Lily giggled and grabbed a lock of Makino's hair.

"She has your strength." Makino said as she rescued her hair.

"They all do." Kiana said.

It was true, all her children had inherited her monstrous strength that came from being a D (she had blood adopted her godchildren so they had inherited it as well). For the moment, they had a magical block (that she could remove) on their strength until she could teach them how to control it.

"So, when are you leaving on your journey?" Makino asked.

"In 2 years." Came the response.

"Why 2 years?" Dudley asked.

"I want you guys to have enough time to adjust living in this world and to have enough time to train. As of right now, none of us are ready to head to the Grand Line. I also want the kids, especially Lily, to be older." Kiana said. "That and I originally promised to leave when I turned '17'.

Dudley and the others nodded.

"We'll start training tomorrow." Kiana said. "Today, I want to go visit Dadan and give you guys a tour of the island. Aunt Makino would you mind watching the kids today?"

"I would love to watch them." Makino said.

"Thank you, Aunt Makino." Kiana said.

 **Line Break**

"So, Kiana," Ginny asked as she walked across a fallen log as she and the others followed the elder girl through the forest. "Who is Dadan?"

Kiana stepped over a rock as she replied. "A mountain bandit."

"You were raised by a mountain bandit?" Dudley asked his cousin.

"Yup." Kiana said. "My grandfather thought it would be a good idea to leave me with a bunch of mountain bandits when I was seven in order for me to become a 'strong marine'." She quoted the air at this.

Everyone blinked.

"Lemme get this straight," Bill started. "Your grandfather just leaves you with bandits to become a marine?"

"Yup."

"What sort of twisted logic is that?"

Kiana snorted. "Logic and my grandfather don't mix. While Garp is known as the 'Hero of the Marines' for 'stopping' the infamous Gol D. Roger, my uncle, he wasn't known for his brains."

"He can't be that bad…" Neville started.

"He tossed me into the Bottomless ravine when I was five, took me three days to get out of it." She deadpanned. "Then he tied me to a bunch of balloons and then laughed as the balloons carried me away, before a bunch of seagulls popped the balloons and I fell into the ocean…"

"That doesn't sound so bad…" Neville said weakly as the others stared at her with slightly pale faces.

"Remember when I fell off my broom in third year?" Everyone save Dudley, Bill and Charlie nodded. "It was like that minus being stopped by Dumbledore and a body of water replacing the ground."

Everyone winched at that.

"Bloody Hell…" George whispered as Fred nodded.

"No offense Kiana, but how are you not dead?" Charlie asked.

Kiana shrugged. "I'd chalk it up as a combination of my magic and the strength I inherited from being adopted. I only gained three broken ribs from the ravine and only got a broken nose and several bruises from the balloons." She chuckled. "Aunt Makino was _not_ happy when she learned _how_ I got those injuries."

Upon seeing the pale faces of her friends, she laughed. "Hey, I'm alive and clearly too stubborn to die."

 _Though, Grandpa better think twice before I allow him anywhere near my cubs._ She thought. She didn't care about the treatment she received through his survival trainings/abuse, that was in the past, but she would hex him into next month if he tried to do it with her cubs.

"Anyway," She said. "We're here."

Bill and the others blinked and looked to see that they had arrived at a large ramshackle house that had a watchtower in the back with a line of clothing hung to the nearest tree. Laying in front of the house was a white dog, Kiana smiled and walked over to the dog.

The dog rose to his feet as she approached and let out a small growl.

"Hey, Sven." Kiana said, ignoring the growl, as she allowed the dog to sniff her hand. Back before she had been taken, she had absolutely loved Sven and the emotion was returned. She loved all animals, from Crookshanks to Fluffy, hell even the dragons got along with her, it didn't hurt that she could speak to dragons. Her brothers had once commented that she could tame even the most dangerous creature after she became friends with a moon snake, the most venomous snake on the island. Apparently, Parseltongue worked with dragons just as well as it did with snakes. After the first task, she was nicknamed 'Dragon Whisperer' for politely asked the dragon for the golden egg.

Sven took only one sniff, before he let out a happy yip and pounced on Kiana and started to lick her face.

"Alright! Alright!" Kiana giggled. "I missed you too boy." She pulled out a peanut butter rawhide bone from her pocket and held it before the dog. Bill and the others watched as the bone all but vanished from Kiana's hand before Sven lay back down happily chewing on the bone, his tail waving back and forth in bliss.

With Sven busy, Kiana turned her attention to the house.

"You guys might want to stay back." Kiana said as she walked up and banged loudly on the door.

Ginny was about to ask why when the front door was yanked open. A rather tall and overweight woman with long, orange curly hair and a big masculine face with a cigarette held between her lips, stood in the door way with a big wooden club was resting on her right shoulder. She looked more than a little pissed.

"So annoying! Who's the reckless daredevil…?" Dadan's voice trailed off when she saw who was standing in front of her.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes just about bulged out of their sockets at the sight of the teenager with raven-black hair and red streaks, slightly-tanned skin, bright emerald green eyes that glinted mischievously and a scar under her left eye.

"Yo!" Kiana said cheerfully with a large smile on her face.

Dadan was frozen as she stared at the girl before her, a girl who she was able to recognize despite being older with a slightly different appearance and yet not quite believing that she was standing right in front of her.

Kiana watched her foster mother in amusement, knowing it'd be a few seconds before the shock wore off.

Her amusement grew when two familiar men appeared right behind Dadan.

The first was a man hardly taller that the house elves, wearing polka-dotted dungaree, a light turban on his head and a small dictionary in his hand. The second was a taller man who's over all appearance looked like a chicken minus the feathers and beak and a comb on his bald head.

From the information she gave them, Neville and the others recognized them as Dogra and Magra.

"Boss? What's wro-?" The two started to ask before they spotted Kiana.

They then proceeded to join their leader with dropped jaws and bulging eyes.

Kiana couldn't help but laugh at their reactions, though she couldn't blame them for their shock, their faces were hilarious.

"I-I'm sorry," She managed to get out in between breathes. "But the looks on your faces are awesome."

None of the bandit's moved.

Kiana stopped laughing and sighed. "Oh, come on!" She motioned Dudley and the others to stay where they were when she saw them move towards her. Her foster mother would be getting over her shock soon. "If this is the kind of welcome I get after seven years, then I'm not sure I would've come here. Aunt Makino's was a little more interesting, she cried. Mayor Woop Slop whacked me with his cane."

"K-Kiana!?" Dadan screamed, finally coming out of her shock, before she launched herself at the girl club swinging.

Kiana dodged and their game began. Dadan chased her around the yard in an attempt to club her, only for Kiana to move out of the way.

The other bandits, having heard Dadan's scream had joined Dogra and Magra at the door. Some were gapping, while others were crying. Dudley and the others watched in confusion as their friend avoided the angry woman's club, they wanted to interfere but Luna called them off.

"It's alright." She said watching with a small smile.

They looked at each other but stayed back, they trusted Luna's words and Kiana didn't seem all too worried.

"Stand still you brat!" Dadan fumed as she swung her club, but missed when Kiana moved out of the way again.

"Calm down, Dadan!" Kiana said, trying to calm the woman down as tears started to fill her eyes. "I understand you're upset…"

She was cut off when Dadan's club finally connected, sending her to the ground.

"Upset!? You've been missing for seven years and you have the nerve to laugh!" Dadan yelled as she dropped her club and heaved the teen up by the front of her shirt, a fist raised in order to strike. Dudley and the others tensed but Luna called them back again.

"Missed you too, Dadan." Kiana said quietly and that broke the dam.

"You god damn brat!" Dadan screamed as she gave the girl a tight hug as tears fell from her face. She released her just as quickly and wailed "I'm not crying damn it!"

Kiana shook her head fondly at her foster mother and the other bandits, who were all openly crying now. _Somethings never change…_

"What happened, Kiana?" Dadan asked when she and the other bandits had stopped crying, upon seeing the other teens added. "And who are these brats?"

Kiana sighed. "It's a long story."

Dadan grunted and motioned for Kiana and the other teens to come inside the house. She sat down across from Kiana with the other bandits sitting behind her as Kiana's companions sat behind her.

With everyone seated, Kiana began her story.

 **Line Break**

"Damn…" Was all Dadan could say as she leaned back slightly, her mind completely blown with Kiana's story. Despite how farfetched it sounded, Dadan believed every word of it. It made her sick and angry to know that the girl she viewed as a daughter, something she'd heavily deny should anyone ask, had to live through all that. She wished those cowards were here so she could introduce them to her club. Behind her, the other bandits were red with rage and they were muttering to each other, no doubt thinking the same thing. "I understand why you don't want us to tell Garp and we won't. Just promise to let him and your brothers know you're back."

"Promise." Kiana hesitated. "Speaking of my brothers, what have they been up to? Aunt Makino wouldn't tell me anything besides Ace-nii and Sabo-nii leaving my hat here."

Concern and dread shot through her when Dadan hesitated. Her foster mother and the other bandits had the same look on their faces that her Aunt had when she asked about her brothers.

"Dadan, what happened after I was taken?"

Dadan sighed.

"They were very angry after you had been taken, we all were. We searched every inch of this island hoping to find you or you'd find your way back." She chuckled humorlessly. "We never considered the idea that you were in a different world.

"Every morning and every night, Ace and Sabo would search the island hoping that you'd come home, any time between that they spent getting stronger looting treasure for their pirate fund. Ace started to become angry, stomping around and glaring at everyone and anything. He was worse than he had been before the incident with Belamy. Sabo became depressed, he would start crying at random times or when something reminded him of you. They both got better as time went on, but your name and anything related to you would set them off."

Many bandits jumped in surprise when several of their glasses and the house windows shattered. Ginny and Luna rushed to calm Kiana down as the others used their magic to shield everyone from the glass shards.

Tears ran down Kiana's face as she shook with grief and rage. Grief from how much her brothers had suffered from losing her and rage at Dumbledore for being the one to cause her brothers pain.

"Kiana!" Luna and Ginny shouted, causing Kiana to snap out of her anger and realize what she had done.

"I'm sorry, Dadan…" Kiana said guilty as Bill flicked his wand and every glass cup and window fixed itself.

But Dadan waved her off, even though she and the other bandits were shocked at the use of magic. Yes, Kiana had explained about magic and had shown them a few spells, but it'd take a while to get used to.

"Are they together?" Kiana asked.

"They bickered like they always did about how they were going to go on separate journeys, but ended up going out to sea together. Ace became the captain of the Spade Pirates with Sabo as the first-mate. They made quite a name for themselves and were offered positions as Shichibukai, but they refused. The next thing we know, the two of them are a part of Whitebeard's crew and are in command of Whitebeard's second division."

"Seriously!?" Kiana choked up with laughter. "All those times they preached about not sailing under someone else's flag…" She hugged her sides as she laughed.

It took a few seconds before she managed to stop laughing and was red in the face as she expected the glass of water Dogra offered her.

"Thanks Dogra." She said and the man smiled.

Everyone fell into relative silence.

Kiana was relieved that her brothers were together and were surrounded by people who'd look out for them. While she didn't know much about Whitebeard or his crew, she did know that Shanks respected him and that was enough for her. She planned on waiting till her first bounty before sending them a letter and few gifts.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught Dadan looking at her with an uncomfortable expression.

"What?" She asked.

Dadan huffed. "Still can't believe the crazy, troublesome, prank-loving, hyperactive little girl is now a mother of five…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"I was 8-years-old back then, I think I was allowed to be crazy, hyper and troublesome." She defended. Granted, most eight-year-old girls didn't get into the amount of trouble she had gotten into. "As for prank-loving, I'm the daughter, goddaughter and niece of the best pranksters back in England, so it makes sense that I love pranking." She grinned. "Besides, how else was I supposed to deal with grandpa's insane training and two very overprotective brothers? Not to mention keeping up with my little troublemakers and those two terrors." She pointed at Fred and George.

The twins placed their arms on Kiana's shoulders.

"Why Kianakins, you hurt us,"

Dudley, Neville, Luna, Charlie, Bill and Ginny shared knowing looks when Kiana twitched at the nickname. Dadan noticed the looks and raised an eyebrow, but she made no comment.

"With those kind words."

Kiana didn't even look at them as she said, "Prank me and I will get you back tenfold."

"Ooh, hear that Gred, Kianakins 'Another twitch' is threatening us with a prank."

"I heard Forge, but what can Kianakins (Ginny and the others shook their heads when Kiana twitched for a third time) do to us?"

Kiana side-eyed the twins, neither of whom noticed when her hand ever so slightly.


End file.
